Too Cold Outside For Angels To Fly
by xoxomolls
Summary: "You're beautiful and talented and yeah, you're a little insane. But that makes you Cat and you're amazing. That's what made me fall in love with you." CatBeck oneshot. Read and Review.


**Title: **Too Cold Outside For Angels To Fly

**Characters/Pairings: **CatBeck, mentions of ToriAndre

**Summary: **"You're beautiful and talented and yeah, you're a little insane. But that makes you Cat and you're amazing. That's what made me fall in love with you."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

**Author's Note: **Read and review :) Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>The small redhead sighed and glanced around at all the couples dancing with a frown. Tori was leaning against Andre in the middle of the gym and Jade was off somewhere with a senior boy she's had her eyes on.<p>

"Hey."

Cat spins around to face Beck with a start, "Oh, hi! You scared me," She chastises lightly, poking him in the stomach.

He laughs, "Sorry. I forgot you space out sometimes."

"Yeah, its because my mom was a competitive breath holder. They think that's why I'm so airheaded," Cat replied, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

Beck shook his head in amusement. The music stopped and the DJ's voice came over the speakers, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's slow things down. Grab your guy or your girl and hold them close!"

The redhead frowned as she felt her eyes well with tears. She hurried past Beck with a mumbled goodbye and ran outside. Once she reached the parking lot, she collapsed against the brick wall and tucked herself into a ball.

"Cat? What's wrong?"

She looks up and sees Beck staring down at her with worried eyes and a frown crinkled with concern. She shakes her head and bites her lip fiercely to try and keep her tears at bay.

It doesn't work.

She lets out a strangled sob and Beck slides down the wall until he's sitting beside her. He wraps his arms around her tightly and rocks back and forth as he whispers to her.

"Come on, Cat, sweetie, tell me what's wrong," He pleads, tangling his fingers in her hair and pressing his lips lightly to her head.

The tiny girl pulled away and wiped her eyes furiously, "It's stupid. Everyone is just acting so couple-y. And I'm so alone. I'm just the weird girl with the crazy hair."

Beck frowned, "Oh, hon. No. Don't think like that. You are my best friend. You're beautiful and talented and yeah, you're a little insane. But that makes you Cat and you're amazing. That's what made me fall in love with you."

She froze, "You're in love with me?"

He nodded, "I have been for a very long time. I love that you dyed your hair the color of red velvet cupcakes. I love that you smile at everyone and say hi to strangers or give them hugs if you think they look sad. I love that you say the bell sings every time it rings for class. I love how you're the only one Jade will admit to caring about. I love everything about you, Cat Valentine and don't you forget it," Beck said, poking her nose with a smile.

She giggled and grinned back at him, "I love you too!" And then she launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Beck laughed into the kiss and held her off the ground with his arms around her waist. Oh, how he loved this girl. They pulled apart, but he didn't release her.

"Beck?" Her soft voice whispered and he hummed in response, "What does this make us?"

He tightened his grip on her at the vulnerability in her words and smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Well, I was kind of hoping you would be my girlfriend."

Cat's smile made his heart speed up and she kissed him again before settling herself against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He started to sway back and forth with her head tucked safely under his chin. When he started rummaging around in his pockets, she looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my—Aha!" He answered triumphantly, holding up an I-pod. He set it on the ground and blasted a slow song, tugging his girl back into his arms protectively and beginning to dance. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he brought her impossibly closer, kissing the top of her head and humming along to the song.

_They say, she's in the class A Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen, but lately, her face seem slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, they scream, the worst things in life come free to us. _


End file.
